


skipping ahead

by Shmisw



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Fluff, Married Sex, Modern AU, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, dom vibes, i guess i write porn now?, just kidding, trying my hand at it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-14 21:19:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18484573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shmisw/pseuds/Shmisw
Summary: Rey technically didn’t promise not to watch the new episode of Game of Thrones, she’d just implied she wouldn’t watch the new episode of Game of Thrones.But that was before Ben had left for work for the week and before Sunday evening had rolled around Before the little red dot on their DVR flashed on as the episode started and she stared at the black screen of their tv.---------In which Rey starts the new episode of Thrones without Ben, and well, Ben's hurt.





	skipping ahead

**Author's Note:**

> Well, i guess I write porn now? hahaha 
> 
> Wanting to flex the writing muscles out and wanted to give this a go. Just a fun one-shot I put together tonight, I hope you all enjoy!
> 
> No one to beta, all mistakes are mine xo

Rey technically didn’t _promise_ not to watch the new episode of Game of Thrones, she’d just _implied_ she wouldn’t watch the new episode of Game of Thrones.

 

But that was before Ben had left for work for the week and before Sunday evening had rolled around Before the little red dot on their DVR flashed on as the episode started and she stared at the black screen of their tv.

 

Would he even know? She thought to herself, curling to sit on their couch and reaching forward to grab the remote that sat on coffee table.

 

“He really wouldn’t even notice.” Rey mumbles to herself, pressing the power button as the episode starts, rolling a brief sequence of what happened in the previous seasons.

 

As if her and her husband were not obsessed with the show and hadn’t just finished a marathon re-watch the last year. Every Sunday evening, watching each episode, starting with season 1.

 

“How can you guys watch this?!” She remembers Finn, sitting down on their love-seat one evening, trying desperately to understand what was happening. “Who is that?! Why is he banging his sister? Who?!”

 

Poe had reached over to his boyfriend and clasped his shoulder, “Finn, I love you babe, I’d take a bullet for you, but this is exactly why we don’t watch shows together.”

 

“What does that mean?” Finn asked, brows furrowed.

 

Rey had laughed until her sides hurt watching her friends bicker about tv etiquette. It even cracked a smile out of Ben, even though she knew he’d request to re-watch it as soon as Finn and Poe went home.

 

“Babe, we’ve seen them so many times. Do we really need to re-watch this episode?” Rey asked, moving to sit down on their couch where Ben lounged. She reached up to snuggle in between his legs, chest to chest, ear on heart to watch the episode again.

 

“Hux mentioned something about this episode and I just wanted to see if it were true.” Ben replied, his left hand reaching down to rub circles along her back.

 

She smirked, feeling fuzzy at how dorky her husband could be at times.

 

He certainly wasn’t dorky later that night, hands clasped around her neck, not tight enough to hurt but tight enough to make her nipples peak and her cunt ridiculously wet while he drove into her, worshipping her way her tits bounced with each thrust.

 

Feeling flushed, Rey snuggled deeper into the couch. Ben wasn’t due to land later that night and had told him, numerous times, that she would wait to watch the new episode with him the next evening.

 

She fully intended to do just that, wait until Monday evening after work to sit with her husband and watch and enjoy together.

 

But the willpower was not there tonight, knowing practically the entire world was sitting down and watching the new episode, hell even _Finn_ was watching it, not by choice of course, but _Finn_.

 

Rey approximately 34 minutes into the episode when she thinks she hears their front door’s lock twist with a key. She presses pause on the tv and sits up straight, listening more thoroughly as the door swings open.

 

Without thinking, she stands up a smile breaking on her face as she stands up from their living room and enters their foyer to see her husband, Ben, entering, wheeling his luggage in behind him.

 

“Ben!” Rey gasps, almost running towards him. Once she reaches him, she throws herself into his arms, claiming his lips with her own.

 

“I thought,” She says between kisses, “you weren’t due back until later.”

 

“Got an earlier flight, thought I’d surprise you.” She feels Ben smile against her lips before he claims her lips again.

 

Rey pulls away from and rests her forehead against his. “What a lovely surprise.” She whispers, sneaking another peck.

 

Ben places her down on the ground and smiles down to her, flashing his crooked smile that Rey loves so much. “I wasn’t needed for the next meeting, thank Christ, Skywalker was really gettin’ on my nerves.”

 

They begin to move away from the foyer and enter their kitchen to the right, Ben wheeling his luggage and placing it by their table.

 

“Did you know the man made me drink his green smoothies every single morning?” He asks, reaching up to loosen his tie. “Every morning.”

 

Rey’s face pinched in sympathy. She knew Luke’s smoothies all too well when she mentored under him in university, just before she met Ben. “That’s rough.”

 

“You’re telling me.” Ben has completing loosened his tie, dragging it down, creating an image that shoots down Rey’s spine.

 

Sometimes she forgets just how handsome her husband is, with his longer thick hair, full lips, proud nose and a body Poe once compared to a fridge over beers when she’d first introduced them.

 

He must notice her nibble her lower lip, for he takes two long strides up to her and brings his hands up to her face. He braces her face in his large hands and brings his face down to her own, capturing her lips once again.

 

His tongue prods at her lips and she allows him access, opening her mouth to meet his tongue with her own. Ben runs on hand in through her hair and the other begins to crawl down her back, eventually cupping her ass.

 

The kiss is heating up and Rey can feel heat building down below, she shuffles her legs together, begging for some sort of friction.

 

Ben ends the kiss and nips at her lower lip, before placing a soft kiss.

 

He pulls back, his dark honey eyes looking into hers and she _swears_ she can see the lust dancing behind them.

 

She thinks he’s going to give her another kiss, and then eventually take her to their room, have his way with her like he does so well.

 

But, instead, he leans back as if suddenly realizing something.

 

“Holy shit.” He says, taking a step back.

 

“What?” Rey asks, panic rising. “What is it, Ben?”

 

“I made it for Game of Thrones!” He exclaims, turning around away from her and towards their living room.

 

“What!?” Rey asks, walking after him. “Are you bloody well kidding me? You can’t do that to me and then just stop for bloody Game of… oh.”

 

Rey walks into their living room and the screen is paused on the episode that she’d forgotten she was secretly watching before Ben showed up.

 

She slowly moves her gaze to her husband, suddenly realizing what’s going on, Ben looks back over to her.

“Are you watching the new episode without me?” He asks.

 

It’s almost comical how hurt he sounds over her watching a tv show without him, and if she wasn’t feeling guilty, she probably would have started laughing at how absurd it all is.

 

But then again, she has to remind herself, that her husband is a super-fan of the show. He’d bleed for the bloody throne himself if he could.

 

“Would you believe me if I told you I had to watch to make sure Jon Snow didn’t die again? For your sake?” She says, flashing her smile to him, the smile he’s constantly telling her how much he loves.

 

“Or if I told you Jon Snow lives and rules the 7 kingdoms? Dragons, wolves and all?”

 

When he doesn’t smile or respond, she rolls her eyes. “Oh, knock if off Ben, it’s half an episode. We can restart it.”

 

“So you didn’t want to wait for me to get home? Watch together?” He asks.

 

“Ben,” Rey whines, “We can just restart it-”

 

“So you actively chose to be a bad girl?” He abruptly interrupts her, gaze hard and steady.

 

A bad girl? Rey swallows, her face slowly becoming flush. She looks him dead in the eye, understanding what’s happening, she shakes her head. “I didn’t do it on purpose.”

 

He stares at her for a beat and doesn’t say anything, instead he turns back to the television and turns it off. With a click, the tv screen goes blank and Rey watches as he slowly turns back to her, taking off his suit jacket and placing in on the back of their couch.

 

He’s wearing a white button up dress shirt, one of many she buys him every Christmas, knowing he needs them for his area of work, and for the fact that his chest is so large that the damn buttons give out after a couple months and hell, she couldn’t sew to save her life.

 

She watches his thick hands unbutton the cuffs at the end of his sleeves, and watches as he rolls each sleeve up to his elbows.

 

His tie is still hanging loose around his neck and Ben reaches for it, taking it off around his head and he takes a step towards her.

 

Rey’s heart is hammering in her chest as her husband takes the few steps to stand in front of her. She’s a tall woman, but her husband is a taller man. He’s looking down at her, eyes serious, then he takes a step around her.

 

He’s standing behind and Rey feels the base of her spin tingle with anticipation. She feels his hands begin to trace up her arms, starting from her wrists and move all the way up to her shoulders and then back down.

 

“You want to know what happens to bad girls?” His voice is just above a whisper and it shoots right down to her center.  “When they don’t wait for their husband?”

 

She has her hair in a low ponytail and she feels him brush it to the side, exposing her neck. Rey closes her eyes and waits for his lips to brush her neck.

 

When it doesn’t happen she opens them and slowly turns to look at him.

 

She’s not wearing anything special, just a t-shirt from Old Navy and a pair of tights from Costco, but the way he’s looking down at her makes her feel as if she were wearing gold.

 

Ben’s always been expressive with his emotions, wearing them on his face.

 

She feels like a Goddess when he looks at her the way he’s looking at her now.

 

“What happens to them, daddy?” She whispers. “Show me what happens.”

 

His eyes are almost dilated black with lust and she hears him take a sharp inhale. “Turn around.” He orders.

 

Rey turns around without a second thought, eyes staring straight ahead.

 

“Take off your shirt, your bra, and then your pants.”

 

She lifts her shirt up above her head, then bends slowly to take off her tights. She now stands in her sports bra and a thong, reaching down to grasp the band, she lifts the sports bra off and feels the cold air against her nipples. They pebble with the cold and anticipation.

 

His hands find their way around her waist, his fingers are like a ghost’s touch, gently trailing down her hips and along her thighs, reaching around and just below the cup of her ass. She feels his palms cup each cheek, before squeezing.

 

He releases and trails his hands back around to her front, drawing small circles on her stomach he steps closer, his front pressed to her back, she can feel his erection, thick and strong, press against her.

 

Ben continues to trial his hands up her front, eventually up to her breasts, where he pinches each nipple. She gasps, and he does it again.

 

Her eyes are still closed when she feels a fabric lower onto her head, eventually covering her eyes, she realizes it’s his tie and he ties it to completely cover her eyes from seeing anything.

 

Rey feels his lips nibble her right ear and she hears him whisper, “I’ll show you what happens when good girls lie to their husbands.”

 

_Oh._

 

She feels the fabric of her thong slide down her hips and steps out of them with Ben’s help. She can hear some shuffling and then, before she knows it, she feels Ben’s face press up into her cunt.

 

Rey gasps and immediately reaches out to grab his head, holding on to his hair, she leans her own head back while her husband begins to lick at her pussy in a way that she’ll never get over.

 

She feels his tongue lap at her cunt, poking in at her clit, she feels his hands reach back around and grab at her ass as he continues on.

 

He stops after a few moments and Rey is almost angry, before she feels him shuffle her closer to the couch. Ben helps her sit down and she immediately leans back, spreading her legs open, a silent beg to continue.

 

He chuckles above her, “Oh sweetheart, we’re playing by my rules tonight.”

 

Rey moans.

 

Ben spreads her legs further apart, not enough to hurt, but enough where she’s certainly stretching muscles that might ache later. She can feel his hands run up and down her calves and can feel his breath, just a hair above her center. He’s teasing her.

 

She bucks her hips forward and then hears him scold her, “tsk tsk, in a hurry?”

 

“Ben…” Rey moans, pushing her hips forward.

 

He presses a finger to her center and Rey cries out. He runs it up and down her slit, taking his time before pushing inside her.

 

The first time Rey and Ben had sex, she’d called Rose the next morning to tell her about their date but ended up talking about his hands for more than half the conversation, “ _I’m telling you Rose, the man has gorilla hands. It’s insane.”_

 

Rey loves his hands.

 

He pushes another finger inside her before pressing his face back down to her center. He laps at her cunt, tongue swirling around her clit. She can feel his lips circle into a small ‘o’ and he sucks.

 

Rey gasps, bucking her pussy into his face, feeling full from his fingers working her and his tongue brushing her lips and diving back to her clit,

 

“That’s right baby,” He says moving away from her, fingers still working her. “Can you take another?”

 

“Yes.” Rey responds, breathless.

 

He fits a third finger in her and Rey’s in heaven.

 

She almost cries when he removes his fingers.

 

“Wh-what?!” she asks, reaching out for him.

 

“Turn around.”

 

Rey all but scrambles up to turn around, grasping on to the ledge of the couch, ass in the air.

 

Ben runs his hands down along her cheeks once again, her wetness leaving a mess along the way.

 

“Baby, please.” Rey says, practically begging. She needs his hands back over her, on her, in her.

 

“Shh, sweetheart, shh. You’ll get it.”

 

He’s placing kisses on her back, one on each dimple that he loves. His breath is hot on her back and she feels his fingers crawl back up, and then he pinches at her clit and she gasps, arching her back.

 

Lips are back on her, eating her out from behind and she’s barely holding on at this point. He has one arm wrapped around her waist, holding her tight. The other is flicking her clit with his finger and thumb, his face buried in her from behind.

 

Rey’s rambling, barely coherent, as her husband laps at her once again and she’s close, oh so close, she begins to shake.

 

Then, he pulls back.

 

“Ben!” She growls, becoming angry at the teasing.

 

“What happens to bad girls, Rey?” He asks, voice husky.

 

“What?” She can barely think straight, let along come up with an answer.

 

“I said, what happens to bad girls, Rey?”

 

“They get punished.” Rey replies, back arching once again, and she’s all but waving her ass in his face.

 

“That’s right.”

 

Somehow, in the whole ordeal, he must have undid his dress pants, because before Rey knows it, Ben smacks her ass and then presses into her with his cock.

 

Rey comes apart beneath him, grasping onto the couch so tight, if she could see she’s sure her knuckles would be white.

 

He begins to fuck her through her orgasm, long hard and thick inside her. He slides out and then pushes back in, stretching her to accommodate his girth and length.

 

After her orgasm subsides, she pushes her ass up, meeting each thrust before he begins to set a punishing pace, feeling his balls slap up against her cunt she moans.

 

Ben reaches forward and grabs onto one of her tits, pinching her nipple. “You got one more for me?”  He rasps into her ear.

 

He takes his other hand and begins to rub at her clit once more. He fucks her from behind, and then smacks her ass once more.  

 

“Come on baby, one more for daddy…” Ben moans, his hips slamming into her.

 

The hand that worked her tits moves up and wraps around her neck, holding tight, but not enough to hurt. His finger circles her center and then he presses his lips against her ear.

 

It’s all too much, and before Rey knows it, she’s riding another wave.

 

Ben is groaning, surely feeling her tighten around him. He continues his punishing pace, mumbling incoherent words himself.

 

“So goddamn beautiful, I’m so lucky, how? Fuck me.” He groans, smacking her ass again.

 

It’s a couple more thrusts before he’s cumming, deep inside her, moaning loudly.

 

He sits still for a moment when he’s done, both taking this time to catch their breath. Then he reaches down and places kisses along her back and to the side of her neck, “I love you.” He breathes.

 

Rey is smiling when he reaches down and removes the tie from her eyes.

 

She turns around to face him and brings her arms up around his neck, leaning him forward for a kiss.

 

When they’re done, their eyes are closed and foreheads are pressed together once again. Rey enjoys the silence, the presence of her husband before a bubble of laughter comes.

 

“What is it?” Ben asks, humour in his voice.

 

“Nothing..” Rey replies, catching herself. “I just can’t believe we had hot sex because I watched half an episode of Game of Thrones.”

 

Ben is laughing with her now and he places a kiss on her lips. “Thrones just does things to me I guess?”

 

“Good god Ben! It's a show!”

 

He laughs again, “Let’s get cleaned up and watch?”

 

Rey opens her eyes and smiles, “alright.”

  


-

  


Next week he’s late from a dinner with his mom and Rey can’t help but watch episode two without him, just to see what happens.

 

And they do it all over again,except in their bed, and Rey's convinced the next four episodes are going to blow her mind 

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I've never really written smut before, a brief scene in my previous fic, and I just really wanted to give it a go. I hope you guys enjoyed!


End file.
